Amor eterno
by Naiara Moon
Summary: En el pasado murieron en las manos del otro por culpa del mal, décadas después Minako sigue sin poder olvidarse de Kunzite, que ocurrirá cuando la neo reina le diga que las perlas de los Shitennou desaparecieron de la caja de su marido ¿Podrá ser esto un reencuentro con su antiguo y verdadero amor? One shot.


Los personajes de sailor moon no me pertenecen son de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Disfruten de la lectura mis queridos lectores.

 **Amor eterno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas nocturnas y la luna llena reflejaba con un gran esplendor sobre el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la diosa del amor, que se encontraba en el balcón de su casa que este mismo se unía con su habitación.

Miró hacia el cielo dejando que aquellas lágrimas siguieran cayendo por su rostro, sus sueños, sus pesadillas, le recordaban al más bello amor y a la pesadilla más horrible, la noche anterior había sido una de las peores dejando que su alma volviese a caer, aquel sueño en donde todo se derrumbaba, solo había sangre, odio, destrucción, aquel final en donde al hombre que siempre amó le clavaba aquella espada en su corazón al mismo tiempo que ella se la clavaba a él en el mismo lugar que Kunzite se lo había clavado a ella, aquel corazón que solo le había prometido amarla y al final la había traicionado.

Gritaron de dolor al sentir aquellas espadas atravesando sus corazones, la sangre salía sin cesar de sus cuerpos como si se tratase de un río de sangre, poco a poco fue perdiendo su equilibro cayendo de rodillas enfrente a él.

—Lo.. lo siento Kunzite —un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios al mismo tiempo que caía hacia él golpeándose con su cuerpo ensangrentado —debía hacerlo, debía de proteger a mi princesa, a este reino y al hombre que eres en realidad, al que en realidad amo —comenzó a toser más sangre —si algún día volvemos a renacer espero que volvamos a estar juntos.

—Venus…lo.. lo siento —cayó a su lado recordándose quien era en realidad, pero ella ya no lo había escuchado, porque había cerrado sus ojos unos segundos antes que él, con su mano llena de sangre agarró a la de la mujer que había traicionado, cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

Y él en esta vida la había vuelto a traicionar, no, no la había traicionado había vuelto a ser engañado por esa mujer, por aquel ser malvado que vendió su alma a Metalia para conseguir el amor del príncipe Endymion. Un amor que Beryl no comprendía que no era para ella.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a salir de sus ojos azulados aquellos que hoy como tantas veces reflejaba una tristeza que desgarraba los corazones de los más fuertes, ella no podía evitar sentirse culpable. No lo había protegido, no lo había salvado de esa mujer.

Si ella lo encontrase primero quizás todo podría ser diferente, a lo mejor ahora podía volver estar en sus brazos, en aquellos brazos que la habían arropado con amor, ternura y pasión. Todo podría ser realmente hermoso si él estuviese nuevamente a su lado amándola como en aquellos días en los que paseaban por los jardines del palacio, en los que eran la tapadera de sus príncipes y podían estar por más tiempo juntos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Acaso no merecía ser feliz? Acaso no merecía tener ese amor tan puro y dulce que jamás podría olvidar.

¿Por qué no lo había encontrado ella primero? ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con ellos?

Cuando lo volvió a ver como a uno de sus enemigos su corazón se estrujó contra su pecho como si fuese una esponja apretada por las garras del peor animal. Los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos le dolían, volver a luchar con él era lo más cruel que existía para una mujer enamorada, venus no quería luchar contra Kunzite, solo quería que entrase en razón, muchas veces intentaba esquivar sus ataques sin golpearlo, porque cada vez que lo golpeaba se recordaba de aquella espada siendo atravesada en ambos corazones, pero muchas veces no le quedaba otra opción más que defenderse de sus ataques sino quería volver a morir en sus manos como en el antiguo milenio de plata.

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas volviesen a recorrer sus rosadas mejillas al recordar aquel amor al que ella jamás podría olvidar, porque aunque pasasen cuatro mil años más, no podría olvidar el dulce sabor de sus labios, como olvidar su sonrisa, su mirada, sus caricias, como olvidar todo lo que vivió con él en un pasado, eso simplemente era imposible, porque como le había dicho su caballero; su amor era eterno.

Un fuerte grito salió de su garganta al recordar aquella pelea, aquella vez en donde por segunda vez perdía al amor de su vida, aquel día en donde Metalia acababa con su vida después de que había recordado quien era.

—Venus —fue lo que él dijo al recordar quien era realmente, su nombre lo dijo con tanta dulzura que ella sintió de nuevo que su amor había vuelto, volvió a sentir la alegría dentro de corazón.

—Kunzite —sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al saber que su amor había vuelto, que ya no era ese ser sin alma. Quería correr a sus brazos, besarlo y decirle a su oído lo mucho que lo amaba y lo había extrañado, pero nuevamente su destino se volvió a romper gracias a Metalia que había terminado con su vida antes de que pudiesen estar nuevamente juntos.

Volvió a llorar con toda las fuerzas de su alma, este dolor era insoportable, un dolor que no lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo, estaba sumergida en una tristeza en la que poco a poco se consumía por dentro.

Se limpió con sus manos las lágrimas que caían de su rostro sin poder evitar pensar en aquellas peleas en las cuales luchaba con sus enemigos, muchas veces había deseado que el circo black moon, u otros enemigos terminasen con su vida sin regreso a ella con el poder del cristal de plata. En el tiempo que era la hermosa sailor venus ella luchaba con fuerzas para destruir al mal, porque esa era su misión, su trabajo como líder era guiar a las sailors y proteger a su princesa, y también al legendario cristal de plata que tantos enemigos habían deseado obtener.

En cada batalla sentía la fuerza de su caballero celestial apoyándola a su lado haciendo que ella fuese más fuerte. No sabía si era un sueño o solo una ilusión por querer tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Porque Kunzite siempre estaba en su corazón, en su vida siempre estaría aunque no fuese con un cuerpo físico. Siempre lo amaría porque ella jamás podría olvidarse de tan bello recuerdo.

Se arrepentía tanto por no poder ayudarlo a tiempo y ahora él estaba en alguna parte esperando renacer.

Minako Aino ya no era la misma joven alegre que Usagi había logrado cambiar con su dulce amistad, volvía ser la misma chica solitaria que había aparecido como sailor venus hace siete años atrás, en donde se había pasado por la princesa de la luna para engañar al enemigo, apenas veía a las chicas y poco a poco se estaba separando de todas porque cada una tenía su vida y ella no quería entrometerse en sus mundos. Solo veía a las demás sailors para entrenarlas, como la líder de ellas debía enseñarles que aunque ya haya paz en la tierra su deber es ser cada vez más fuerte y proteger a su reina, ese solo era el momento que las veía porque ellas tenían su trabajo, su vida. Después de aquel entrenamiento con ellas se iba lo más rápido posible hasta la montaña más alta para entrenar por su cuenta, a llorar sus penas, a luchar sola porque en esos momentos que luchaba sentía su apoyo en ella. Sentía que su otra mitad estaba a su lado, solo en esos instantes se sentía completa.

De la única de la que no se había separado de la nueva neo reina Serenity ya que le había prometido lealtad a ella, solo la veía a su majestad para protegerla e informarle si ocurría algo fuera de lo normal en la tierra. Era para lo único que iba hacia el palacio, sus intenciones era vivir con ella y protegerla, pero Serenity le pidió que rehiciese su vida, la conocía tan bien que sabía lo que tenía en su corazón.

—Minako ¿Estás bien? —la voz de aquel felino la trajo de vuelta de aquellos recuerdos.

—Sí Artemis, no te preocupes estoy bien —le mintió secando aquellas lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas e intentaba ocultarle a su fiel amigo.

—No me mientas —se subió a la barandilla del balcón acariciando sus dedos con su patita blanca —desde hace mucho tiempo estás rara y ya no quedas con las chicas, excepto para entrenarlas o con la neo reina.

—Artemis estoy muy cansada, mejor vayamos dormir ¿sí? —cambió de conversación, sabía que a él no podía mentirle la conocía tan bien igual que su amado Kunzite, no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su pecho arrugando con sus dedos el camisón rosa de seda que tenía puesto.

Vio como él asentía no muy convencido, pero no le quedaba otra opción, Artemis siempre había estado con ella desde que él la había encontrado, la protegía y hacia que se preocupase por ella, y no quería darle otra preocupación más para su gran corazón.

Salió del balcón cerrando la puerta del cristal y entró hacia su habitación, se acercó hacia la cama y besó la cabezita de Artemis susurrando para sus adentros —gracias —. Esbozó una sonrisa y apagó las luces sintiendo el pequeño cuerpo de su felino a su lado sin poder evitar que a su mente viniesen los recuerdos de hace milenios y en las noches que pasaba con su amado. Deseaba que a su lado estuviese Kunzite abrazándola.

Cerró sus ojos quedando profundamente dormida viajando hacia el pasado, soñando nuevamente con su vida pasada en el milenio de plata, desde hace meses cada noche estos recuerdos volvían a ella como una flecha que se clavaba en su corazón dolorosamente.

Se encontraba desesperaba recorriendo todos los jardines del palacio de la luna, su princesa hacia una hora que se había escapado de la fiesta con el príncipe Endymion y nos lograba encontrar por ningún lado, si la reina Serenity se enterase estaría en un gran problema, su princesa estaba a su cuidado y ella la había perdido, ¿cómo podía haber tenido ese gran descuido? Qué clase de líder era ella, a pesar de ser la princesa de Venus había prometido lealtad a su princesa y ser su protectora aunque le costase su propia vida.

Seguía corriendo con desesperación por aquellos jardines hasta que llegó a la fuente que reflejaba a la diosa de la luna, decidió sentarse en el borde de piedra a descansar por unos segundos y así poder pensar en que lugar se esconderían, debería encontrarla, debía dar con Serenity antes de que su madre la encontrase.

Se dispuso a levantarse del borde de aquella fuente hasta que sintió unos pasos viniendo hacia ella haciendo que inmediatamente se pudiese alerta, sacando su pluma de transformación entre sus pechos.

—Mi princesa parece que no me reconoce, ha encontrado a su protegida.

Suspiró aliviada viendo de quien se trababa y guardó su pluma en aquel lugar que nadie más que ella y su amado sabían, Vio como aquel hombre se acercaba cada vez más hacia ella quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios, la luz de la luna iluminaba en ambos rostros, no pudo evitar mirar como sus cabellos plateados se movían con el viento, aquellos ojos de acero la miraban con amor, con un amor puro que solo ellos comprendía, venus no podía sacar su vista de él, era uno de los generales más altos, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y musculoso, aquellos brazos que la habían agarrado estaban entrenados por tantas batallas. Estaba hipnotiza con esa mirada, él la hipnotizaba. Rápidamente giró su cara hacia el otro lado, él había sido el culpable de que ella bajase su guardia, esa mirada hechizante era la culpable de todo.

—Mi general, usted debería buscar también a su maestro, si alguien descubre que ellos se ven estaremos en un gran problema.

—Mi dulce venus nadie lo descubrirá, porque yo sé dónde se escondieron y en qué lugar se encuentran en estos momentos —agarró su mano y la besó posando en ella un dulce beso que hizo que su cuerpo temblase —¿Está usted molesta conmigo?

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —alejó su mano dándole un pequeño empujón —usted es el culpable de que yo bajase mi guardia, sabe en qué problema me puedo meter si la reina lo descubre.

—Mi dulce princesa —se acercó hacia ella agarrándola suavemente por sus hombros desnudos —cuando la vi mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían esta noche creía que estaba viendo a un ángel, al ángel más bello del sistema solar, simplemente quedé sin aliento cuando la vi luciendo ese vestido que le queda a la perfección, eres la diosa más hermosa dentro de mi corazón.

La rubia sonrió sin poder evitar sonrojarse de aquella mirada que buscaba con rapidez el brillo de sus ojos. Hoy era una de las fiestas más importantes en donde la luna hacia un tratado de paz con los otros planetas del sistema solar por lo que la reina Serenity le había permito usar un elegante vestido y no su típico traje de sailor scout.

Esta noche llevaba un elegante vestido de color naranja que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, como si estuviese echo por los mismos dioses solo para ella, sus hombros estaban completamente desnudos dejando presenciarse esa parte de su piel, su escote era en forma de corazón con una línea de perlas multicolor haciendo lucir sus pechos aún más bellos, se moldeaba a ella perfectamente, el contorno de su cadera formaba un cinturón de perlas brillantes del mismo color que las del pecho dejando que a partir de allí cayese en vuelo hacia sus pies, y por encima de la tela la cubría una tela de gasa con algunos destellos de brillos. Sus zapatos no se veían por la altura de su vestido, su cabello lo llevaba recogido en un medio moño dejando caer media parte de el en forma de rizos hasta debajo de sus hombros, sus pendientes eran de perlas con la insignia de su planeta venus en ellos.

Realmente se veía como un ángel y esta noche más de uno había quedado mirando su belleza, pero ella solo tenía ojos para su amor.

—Gracias —sonrió mirando al hombre que tantas veces la había amado. —no puedo enfardarme con usted mi general, porque no es solo culpa suya ni mía, solo que los perdimos por querer amarnos por unos segundos y bailar aquella canción abrazados.

Él sonrió dulcemente cogiéndola con sus brazos por sus delicadas caderas, pegando sus labios a los de ella, su beso era dulce, apasionado, aquellos labios estaban hechos el uno para el otro, sus lenguas se entrelazaban dulcemente, cada vez que se besaban ambos sentían que flotaban por el aire, ambos deseaban seguir así por el resto de su vida, pero sabían que deberían respirar y como líderes y protectores de sus respectivos príncipes deberían de cuidarlos y protegerlos, les daban las gracias a que ellos saliesen a las escondidas, porque fue así como ellos se conocieron en aquel viaje que venus había hecho a la tierra con sus compañeras, y desde ahí ese amor se convirtió en el amor más puro de todos.

Cortaron su beso mirándose por unos segundos, él la abrazó y se separó de ella poniéndose de rodillas y agarró sus manos besándolas dulcemente y clavando sus ojos en aquellos orbes azules que tanto amaba.

—Mi princesa, desde que te conocí hiciste mis días más hermosos, mis días cada día son más bellos porque usted está a mi lado, quiero proponerle mi hermosa princesa de venus si acepta ser la esposa de este rey celestial que la ama con locura y que la cuidará hasta el resto de su vida, porque nuestro amor es eterno y yo le prometo mi vida eterna, si algún día morimos volveremos a renacer hasta volvernos a ver, porque usted y yo estamos unidos por un lazo invisible que jamás se podrá romper. Yo mi princesa le prometo mi amor eterno.

Se levantó de cama echa un mar de lágrimas tapando sus labios con sus manos para ocultar los fuertes sollozos que querían salir de ella, se iba a casar en el pasado, se iba a casar con el amor de su vida, se habían prometido amor eterno un amor que según él, pasaría entre la vida y la muerte ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué si es así Kunzite no está aquí?

¿Porque aquellos recuerdos habían vuelto a ella?, Minako había sido la primera sailor en recordar toda su vida pasada, pero esa parte la tenía oculta en su corazón, y en sus sueños cada noche tenía diferentes sueños que la torturaban noche tras noche.

No obstante eso no era todo lo que la tenía preocupada, sino aquella voz que desde hace dos semanas siempre le decía —pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, pronto estaremos juntos —aquella voz era de su amado, pero no entendía a que se debía. ¿Acaso su vida corría peligro e iba morir? ¿O quizás él volvería a la vida?

No quería pensar más, no quería seguir sufriendo, se levantó de la cama dejando a Artemis durmiendo, y se fue hacia el baño, aquel era el único lugar en donde podía abrir el agua y llorar libremente, porque aquel sonido le ocultaba las lágrimas que salían de su alma.

Amaneció al lado de la bañera con sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, se había pasado media noche recordando su vida en el milenio de plata, había recordado las noches que había pasado con Kunzite amándose a la luz de la luna, miró todo a su alrededor y no puedo evitar pensar que estaba haciendo de su vida, ella no podía deprimirse tanto, tenía una vida y aunque sufriese por él debía de intentar levantarse. Cerró el grifo escuchando las últimas gotas de agua que caían y con esas pequeñas gotas refrescó un poco su cara, se levantó del suelo y se fue hacia su habitación viendo aún a su gato dormido y agradecía que así fuese. Hoy iría a reunirse con la neo reina al palacio para hablar de unos asuntos que la reina quería informarle, no sabía de que se trataba solo esperaba que la tierra no volviese estar en peligro.

Dio un largo suspiro y se acercó hacia el espejo sin poder evitar mirar aquellas ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos, decidió primero vestirse y después se maquillaría para intentar ocultar la noche que había pasado.

Una vez vestida y maquillada salió de su casa rumbo al palacio, cogiendo todo los atajos que sabía para llegar antes, no podía negar que estaba llena de nervios, por una parte no quería luchar, pero por otra cada vez que luchaba se sentía diferente, se sentía completa.

En los instantes que llegó vio a dos guardias en la puerta la saludaron y le dieron permiso de entrar, recorrió por el palacio de cristal, hasta que vio a su reina y su mejor amiga sentada en su trono esperando por ella, se inclinó en una rodilla haciéndole una reverencia.

—Aquí estoy mi majestad, que desea de mí —seguía en la misma posición con su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

—Mina —le llamó cariñosamente, pocas veces le llamaba Minako solo cuando se molestaba —por favor levántate, más que mi guardiana eres como mi hermana y quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

La rubia obedeció las órdenes levantándose del suelo y fijando sus ojos en los de su amiga.

—¿Ocurrió algo en la tierra? ¿Hay un nuevo enemigo?

La reina negó invitándole a pasar a otra sala en donde había una mesa de té con sus respectivas sillas. —Por favor siéntate Mina —la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre Usagi? Pensé que a llamarme pasaba algo malo con la tierra.

—No ocurre nada malo, acaso no puedo tomar algo con mi amiga del alma —la reina se rió —la verdad es que tengo que decirte algo, pero puedes estar tranquila porque la tierra sigue en paz y así será.

Minako sonrió algo nerviosa, si la tierra no estaba en peligro que le quería Usagi a veces no soportaba que le hiciesen ese juego de palabras, a ella le gustaban las cosas claras sin tantos rodeos.

—¿Puede explicarme que ocurre Usagi? —inquirió nuevamente intentando controlar sus impulsos de levantar su voz para una explicación.

—Hace unos años atrás —la reina jugó nerviosamente con sus manos —cuando ocurrió lo de caos y la tierra volvió a estar en paz, las cuatro perlas de los Shitennou desaparecieron de la caja negra en donde mi esposo las tenía guardadas.

—¡Que! —se levantó furiosa de su silla sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando —¡Como puede ser eso Usa! ¡Y esperas siete años para decírmelo!

—¡Cálmate Minako!, por favor siéntate, déjame terminar de hablar.

La rubia respiró lentamente impulsando todo su enojo hasta el más fondo de su alma, estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo su amiga había podido ocultarle algo tan grave como esto?

—Lo que quiero decir es que después de devolver toda las semillas a los cuerpos de los humanos, no sé qué ocurrió ya que a ellos no le sacaron sus semillas—la neo reina quedó pensativa en lo sucedido— creo que todo fue gracias al amor y también al cristal de plata que aquellas perlas volvieron a sus cuerpos en donde ellos estaban descansando.

—No, no entiendo nada ellos murieron, yo vi como Metalia los mataba, sus cuerpos se habían desintegrado.

—Estas equivocada Mina, sus cuerpos después de esa batalla fueron llevados a Elysion para poder descansar en paz.

La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, entonces esto significaba que su Kunzite estaba vivo, y entonces si estaba vivo ¿Por qué no la había buscado antes? ¿Ya se habría olvidado de ella?

—Entonces eso quiere decir que los generales están vivos —clavó sus ojos en los de la neo reina esperando aquella respuesta que no daba salido de sus labios —eso quiere decir que llevan siete años vivos y aún no vinieron por nosotras.

—Mina, los generales están vivos, pero no pienses que Kunzite no te buscó porque no te amaba —Minako la miró sin poder evitar pensar que le había leído la mente —simplemente en los instantes que despertaron los cuatro tuvieron su castigo por traición y ahora ya fueron perdonados.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la neo reina —eso quiere decir que a partir de hoy puedes volver a ser feliz si tú lo aceptas nuevamente —esbozó una sonrisa —él te ama Mina y yo más que nadie sé que estás sufriendo por él, búscalo, no le guardes rencor porque él no sabía lo que hacía, corre hacia él, y dile cuanto lo amas.

No podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, aquel amor de hace mil años volvió a renacer en este mundo, su corazón comenzó a bombear nuevamente con más fuerza, esa noticia le había sacado una hermosa sonrisa, dejando cubrirse en sus rostro una felicidad infinita que no había pasado desapercibida por su amiga, estaba feliz, aquel amor que estaba cruzando barreras hacia ella, estaba de vuelta a esta vida.

—¿En dónde está? —fue lo primero que salió de sus labios, realmente quería encontrarse con él.

—En el jardín del palacio —le echó una sonrisa —no te olvides de mí consejo Mina.

La rubia solamente asintió y se levantó de aquella silla con toda las fuerzas de su alma, comenzó a correr sin importarle donde se encontraba, solo quería dar con él, volverlo a ver, volver escuchar su voz, ver de nuevo aquella mirada, preguntarle si aún la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba él.

Una vez que llegó al jardín del palacio su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza al verlo, lo tenía enfrente a ella dándole la espalda. Minako no podía evitar fijarse en su traje de general aquel siempre le había fascinado, sus pies seguían estancados sobre las hierbas verdes contemplando aquella hermosa figura, sus cabellos plateados y su capa blanca se movían con el viento, él parecía que no había sentido su presencia y ella seguía aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Estaría soñando? Tenía miedo de llamarlo y despertarse de aquel sueño. Echó un largo suspiro y decidió acercarse a él a pasos lentos.

—Kun.. Kunzite ¿realmente eres tú? —llevó ambas manos a su corazón en los instantes que él se dio la vuelta.

En los instantes que vio como él se giraba al escuchar su voz sintió que su respiración se cortaba, era él, su amor, él estaba de vuelta, estaba de nuevo enfrente a ella. La rubia seguía estancada en el mismo lugar que sus pies la habían detenido la última vez que se dispuso acercarse a él, aún seguía sin creer lo que estaba viendo sin perder aquellos ojos grises que tantas veces la habían hipnotizado.

En el cielo se respiraba amor un amor intenso que había pasado siglos en poder volver a reunirse. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, sus miradas se cruzaron quedando emprendidos en los reflejos de sus almas, durante minutos solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento al lado de ellos.

—Venus ¿realmente eres tú? —poco a poco se fue acercando hacia ella.

La rubia quedó en silencio sin poder pronunciar ni una palaba. Kunzite se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella sin creer aun lo que estaba viendo.

—Venus —cada vez está más cerca de ella, hasta que quedó enfrente de aquellos labios que tantas veces había probado.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro intentando controlar las palabras que tenía atascadas en su garganta.

—En esta vida mi nombre es Minako Aino y si Kunzite realmente soy yo —su labio comenzó a temblar —¿Eres tú realmente? O simplemente estoy soñando contigo como tantas veces.

El peli plata agarró su manos arrodillándose enfrente a ella, bajando su cabeza en son de arrepentimiento —lo siento mi amor, perdóname por todo el daño que te hice y no pude protegerte de mí mismo, lamento lo que pasó en el milenio de plata y lo que pasó hace unos años en el siglo veinte y uno, siento haberte hecho tanto daño —no podía mirarla a los ojos, su corazón dolía por todo el daño que le había hecho pasar a la mujer que había amado en un pasado y que seguía amando en esta vida.

La rubia lo miró con nostalgia este era su verdadero Kunzite, aquel que siempre la había protegido hasta aquel terrible día, se puso de rodillas a su altura acariciando aquel rostro con sus dedos y pidiéndole que la volviese mirar, una vez que él la miró a su rostro se perdieron en la mirada del otro.

—Yo no te guardo rencor Kun, yo sé que estabas bajo el mando de beryl, tu siempre me protegiste cuando estaba en peligro, siempre me amaste, me tratabas con amor diferente a como tratabas a los de tu alrededor, me hiciste sentir amada, y cuando me clavaste aquella espada yo supe que no eras realmente tú, porque tú en tus cinco sentidos jamás me harías eso.

—Minako yo…—bajó nuevamente su cabeza.

—Déjame hablar —acarició sus cabellos plateados —cuando volviste a renacer en esta vida y volviste a ser engañado por Beryl a mí me costaba luchar contigo, porque sabía que estabas bajo un hechizo, el día que recordaste quien eras y me miraste con esa tierna mirada ahí supe que eras mi amado, pero jamás pensé que me volvería a separar de ti por culpa de Metalia —volvió acariciar tiernamente su rostro —yo Kunzite sabía que aquel ser sin corazón no eras tú, porque tú siempre protegiste a tu princesa de venus de las garras de cualquier mal.

—Minako yo.. yo lo siento —levantó su mirada mirando aquellos ojos aguados y no pudo evitar abrazarla con fuerza sobre sus fuertes brazos —te lo suplico, perdóname por el gran error que cometí —la abrazó más contra él oliendo el perfume de su cabello.

—No puedo odiarte y guardarte rencor porque sabía que no eras tú, quiero que olvidemos el pasado y pensemos en el futuro, yo te perdono Kunzite y quiero que en este nuevo futuro estés a mi lado, porque yo aún te sigo amando con todo mi corazón.

Esbozó una sonrisa deshaciendo un poco el abrazo —gracias mi princesa —acarició tiernamente sus dulces labios con sus dedos —te prometo que voy a protegerte de todo el mal y que esta vez no dejaré que nadie te hago daño, porque yo te amo más que a mí vida entera. Dentro de mi corazón —llevó la mano de la rubia hacia su corazón —aquí mi dulce venus solo estás tú.

La rubia sonrió y poco a poco sus labios se fueron juntando nuevamente, una vez que los tocó sintió de nuevo aquel dulce sabor que siempre la embriagaba, extrañaba esos labios, extrañaba todo de él, sus labios se volvían a moldear perfectamente como hace miles de años, ellos dos eran uno solo, y eso lo demostraban con el dulce beso que se estaban dando, en ese beso se decían cuanto se habían extrañado y ambos corazones saltaban de felicidad por estar nuevamente uno al lado del otro.

Una vez que cayó la noche dos amantes se encontraban en la habitación de la rubia amándose como no lo habían hecho desde hace mil años.

Él la besaba por cada poro de su piel, por su cuello, por sus pechos desnudos, por su ombligo, la estaba amando, la besaba con pasión y ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, pasando sus manos por su espalda desnuda, deleitando todo lo que había perdido durante muchos años.

La acariciaba tiernamente sin perder de vista a la diosa que tenía entre sus brazos, aquella diosa que no iba volver a perder.

—Kunzite te amo —sonrió buscando aquellos labios que pedía a gritos y que finalmente estaban devorando su boca con ternura.

—Y yo a ti mi dulce princesa. —siguió con sus caricias, pasó su dedo por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta llegó nuevamente a sus labios —quiero volver amarte otra vez como lo hicimos esta noche.

Ella sonrió dejando que él la tocase nuevamente, cada vez lo quería más, cada vez que la besaba Minako se perdía en el aroma de su piel, en el sabor de su boca, y su fuego interior le estaba pidiendo a gritos que esta noche la volviese a amar por segunda vez. Volvió a mirar a sus ojos aquellos que esperaba no volver a perder.

—Mi diosa del amor —besó su cuello con ternura —te amo —besó sus labios —te extrañé —besó su mejilla —nunca más me separaré de ti —clavó sus ojos en su mirada llena de fuego y deseo —te amaré por el resto de mi vida, te juró mi princesa que no te volveré a lastimar y que si algún día morimos, te buscaré en cada una de nuestras reencarnaciones, aunque no sepamos nuestros nuevos nombres, con solo mirarnos a los ojos nos reconoceremos, porque nuestro amor es eterno, y yo te juro mi amor eterno. Mi corazón es completamente tuyo.

Volvió a besarla fundándose en uno solo, volvieron amarse como tantas veces lo habían hecho en un pasado, esta noche no importaba nada más que estar uno al lado del otro, volvieron a jurarse amor eterno entre caricias y besos, un amor sincero que no importaba el daño que se hicieran porque siempre había un perdón, aquel amor era transparente y no importaba en que época volvieran a nacer o cuantas reencarnaciones pasaran por sus almas, ellos siempre se encontrarían porque esas almas estaban destinadas a estas juntas, porque su amor es un amor eterno.

 ***Fin***

 **Buenos días mis queridos lectores espero les haya gustado este one shot, la verdad no pude resistirme a escribir algo de ellos, desde que vi el act 12 de sailor moon crystal no me los saco de la cabeza, amo a esta pareja.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, no duden en decirme que les pareció o si tengo algún error para corregirlo.**

 **Los que leen mi otra historia reina de corazones esta semana no creo que pueda ponerme a escribirlo ya que mañana tengo todo el día clase y los viernes casi me es imposible, pero para la semana lo compaginaré con mis estudios. Escribiré un poco e estudiaré para los exámenes.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este one shot y espero les hayo gustado.**

 **Mañana subiré el vestido que llevaba mina en el milenio de plata en mi Facebook.**

 **Les dejo mi cuenta por si desean agregarme: Kagome Moon Chiba de Taishô**

 **Que tengan una linda semana.**


End file.
